7. Project Summary/Abstract This Program Project focuses on elucidating the role and actions of novel specialized pro-resolving mediators (SPM) in acute inflammation and tissue injury. In service to this Program Project to achieve its mission and goals, this Core, Lipid Mediator-SPM Lipidomics, will provide centralized, standardized and coordinated lipid mediator (LM) lipidomic profiling procedures for Projects 1-3. This Core B will execute newly established methods for SPM identification, lipidomics and LM pathway profiling metabolomics as a central service that will be required routinely by Projects 1-3. Core B will also develop, validate and implement new lipidomic approaches when needed. By providing a centralized location for the identification of LM and SPM, their profiling and pathway metabolomics as standardized services, this core eliminates costly duplication of instruments and personnel within each of the projects. LM and SPM validation will be carried out by Core B. This core will characterize the physical properties of synthetic compounds prepared by total organic synthesis in Core C, and shall match these using biophysical criteria for validation to biologically produced SPM and SPM-sulfido-conjugates (SPM-SC). These will include resolvins, protectins and maresins, as well as novel bioactive structures recently identified and biosynthetic pathway isomers, before distributing bioactive synthetic SPM to each project for assessing their functional roles. Prioritization of the services and selection of the specific procedures will be determined via individual meetings with project and core investigators at bimonthly Program Project group meetings to achieve optimal use of resources and experience of this Core in a cost-effective and timely fashion for the investigators within this Program Project.